


Burning Jade

by VoidVortex



Category: Furry (Fandom), Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blood, Bloodplay, Choking, Dildos, Furry, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Kink, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, furry au, l5r - Freeform, legend of the five rings - Freeform, neopronoun, nonbinary solo, xe/xir pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidVortex/pseuds/VoidVortex
Summary: Not being born important nor rich enough to afford some Jade Petal Tea, Nergui has found some more creative ways to manage xir Shadowlands Taint. Luckily xir latest acquaintance had some jade with him.Bit of a background:This is set in a Furry AU of the "Legend of the Five Rings" Setting. I have and will be writing more in this setting and of this character. Just gotta sit down and word some more x_x





	Burning Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the first smut I wrote, but the first one finished enough to be uploaded!
> 
> Topic: non binary solo;  
> CW: Bloodplay; Painplay; Knifeplay; Description of murder; Choking; Self harm;
> 
> PLEASE mind the tags and tell me if I need to add some more!

It still burned. Even with a layer of cloth wrapped around it xe could feel the jade burn uncomfortably against xir palm. Could feel a tingle crawl up xir bloodsoaked arm up to the elbow. Still riding the adrenaline high, the red panda briskly made xir way through underbrush, moving between growing trees and over fallen branches.

Every step taking xir further and further away from the road. 

From one of the huts dotting major roads for travellers to take shelter in during the night. 

From the dead lobster laying inside.

What a lucky meeting it had been! A Crab Clan Samurai all alone on the road was a rare find so far north of their territory. Most Clan Samurai travelled in small groups or at least with a Heimin, lower caste servants, carrying their bags. This one, towering a good two heads taller than the red panda, and wielding clawed hands as big as xir head, didn’t seem to worry much about safety or convenience.

Had he said where he was headed? Probably. But like his name, Nergui had forgotten it as soon as it wasn’t relevant anymore. As soon as xe had successfully struck up a conversation and had gained his trust.

Xir latest masquerade: a young Samurai-ko, just wanting to have someone to talk to while traveling. A sweet smile always on xir lips, asking him about the state of the wall. About his deeds against the dreaded creatures roaming the Shadowlands. Overplaying xir amazement while staying coy about xir own story, keeping the focus on him. On the scars covering his shells. On his strength. 

That always worked for those meatheads. 

Coming around a thick bush, Nergui found xir path blocked off by two downed trees. The long stems leaning across each other, the roots having torn open the earth into a shallow ditch. Together with the bush xir just passed, they formed a natural barrier around a vaguely triangle shaped space of soft earth. A secure nest in the middle of the woods. 

Perfect!

The red panda would have loved to stay at the hut. Staying near xir work, admire the deep cut, the blood pooling under it. But a recent close call had made xir wary, unwilling to risk being taken out of this life and put down like the monster the world saw xir as. Not yet. There was still too much to do. 

While the sky started to turn dark, the evening turning into night, Nergui dropped xir few possessions into the dirt. The jade finger, still wrapped in blood soaked cloth, a stolen Katana, a small backpack filled with bare necessities xe needed for survival in the wild and to pass as an upstanding Samurai-ko while visiting villages. Eager xe brought a hand up to xir face, smeared some of the still fresh blood over the sweet red panda face, staining it blue while licking xir palm to taste it. 

Xir upcoming task was going to hurt. Least xe could do was make it enjoyable for xerself.

Savoring the metallic, salty taste in xir mouth, Nergui started to undo xir clothes, dropping the cotton jacket without a second thought into the dirt. Xe would deal with what stains were visible on the dark cloth later. Undoing the rope belt holding the equally dark kimono together, xe started to relax, wiped the back of xir hand on xir snout to have the smell last. It smelled like an iron ocean.

Squeezing her throat for a moment, then letting out a content sigh, Nergui slid the Kimono from xir shoulders, baring xir upper body. Licking more of the blood from one hand, the other started to undo the bandages adorning xir slender body.

The effects of Shadowlands Taint painted xir body. Colouring the fur white where it should be black on xir belly, purple where it should be red on xir back. Big spots of discolouration clearly marking xir as one touched by Jigoku, by the realm of evil. Another such mark, xir forked tongue, slid a last time between xir fingers, tasting the lobsters blood before that second hand travelled down, squeezing xir throat as had the other before. 

Wiping what hadn’t yet dried off the blue liquid over xir chest, caressing xir frame, letting out a soft moan, Nergui closed xir eyes and recalled the recent events.

Recalled convincing the Lobster to stop their travels early, knowing how close they were to leaving this patch of woods. Plain fields would have made xir escape harder, making finding a secluded spot, like the one xe was in right now, impossible. 

Opening xir eyes a bit, xe looked at the ground, where xe knew the stick of jade was laying, waiting.

Not yet

Leaning against one of the fallen trees, xe continued to feel xerself up. Xir breath drawing deeper between the occasional hand on the throat. Slowly, taking xir time, xe let xir hands travel further down. One starting to undo the straps holding the Hakama pants around xir waist, the other getting hold of the blood stained knife stuck in the waistband. 

Xe brought the blade up to xir mouth, let the forked tongue caress the metal, press the edge on xir lower lip, draw blood. The taste was intoxicating. The fresh sweetness mixed with the salty, fishy taste of the dead samurai. Shaking the pants down, freeing xir fluffy tail, fluffing up even more through xir arousal, the red panda closed xir eyes again and returned to the memory.

Nergui had worried about the lobster’s shell. Worried it would cause xir trouble, damage xir knife. Luckily he had fallen completely to xir ruse. Believed the sweet red panda, hiding xir laugh shyly behind soft paws at his jokes. Hiding the disdained sneer and occasional eye roll xe couldn’t always suppress. This was too easy. Too boring. If xe hadn’t needed to get xir hands on some jade, xe probably would have left sometime during the night. Disappointed.

Instead he basically offered himself up to xir. Turning his back while taking off the patchwork of bamboo reinforced cloth that covered the spaces between his natural armor. Quickly the red panda had moved next to him, the long fur quieting xir steps as Nergui cut the soft spot on his neck with xir knife. A surprised gasp, an armored hand coming up to stop the bleeding, confusion and betrayal on his face as he turned to look at the slender body before him. What had seemed so frail and innocent to him before, now looking at him with disgust. 

A moan cut through the quiet forest as xe remembered his face. Too confused to react as he started to lose strength, blood pooling below him as he got on his knees. Following the moan was a ‘thunk’ as xe rammed the knife into the wood behind xir, freeing the hand to join the other traveling xir body. Caressing xir chest before going down, around the base of the tail, following the thigh up front, breath quickening as xir right hand moved up. Giving the throat another hard squeeze before plunging xir middle finger down the throat.

Wetting the soft fur thoroughly with blood and spit, xe brought it back down, below the tail, breathing in sharply as xe pressed it inside xir ass. Feeling the friction slowly moving the finger deeper, the muscles clenching around it.

Nergui remembered dropping the knife after xir attack. Using both hands to separate the lobster's armored hand from his throat, tensing xir muscles almost painfully to wedge the fingers inside the cut and tear it open further. Remembering how similar it was to xir finger now moving inside xir.

Imagining how good it must have felt for him.

Breathy moans leaving xir mouth as xe pulled out, dropped to xir knees and grabbed the bag. Impatiently xe pulled out it’s contents into the dirt, searching, finding, pouring the oil on xir hand before putting two fingers back inside. Sighing deeply, blissfully, xir free hand caressing xir chest, following and digging into the many scars hidden beneath the fur. Shuddering as the pain joined the pleasure. Enhanced the pleasure.

A little more

Xe grinded xir hips against the hand behind, added a third finger and remembered the Samurai finally putting up some resistance. As he tried to push off his attacker, the red panda just got closer, lips widening to a grin as xe opened the wound with xir fingers. Tried to rip the head from the lobster’s body.

It didn’t matter that xe stood no chance against the neck muscles. Just feeling them strain around xir fingers, the forked tongue licking the lobster’s blue blood directly from its source. That had dissipated the disappointment. Had turned xir boredom about xir easy prey into devilish glee. Xe laughed xir innocently sounding laugh as his breath came quicker, shallower.

Similar to xir own as xe continually worked xerself to bliss. The free hand moving between xir front and clawing deeper into the tainted skin, painting the discoloured fur as xe scratched hard enough to draw blood. Xir fingers and hips moving in unison, xe almost forgot why xe had come here. Why xe had to leave xir victims body behind without playing some more with it. See what laid beneath those shells. 

Dangerously close to the peak Nergui pulled the fingers out, moved the hand up to bite into its wrist. Sweet pain to help regain xir senses without losing too much of xir arousal. 

The world had turned darker, still some red adorning the sky, but clearly fading out into the darkness of night.

After adding some more oil to xir right hand, xe fumbled through the random pile of clothes on the ground with the left till xe felt the familiar burn of jade. 

The red panda bit xir lip to stifle a scream as xe took the Jade finger in xir right, reopening the cut and filling xir mouth with blood. It was so small, comfortably fitting into xir hand that was now cramping around the stone as pain seared through xir body, pulsing from the fist and collecting in the tainted patches of skin, in the tongue. Jade. One of the three materials capable of harming Jigokus evil, of riding the world of it’s taint.

Forcing xerself to breathe deeply, calmly, xe moved the hand back under xir tail, inserting the stone into xir prepped hole. The pooled blood poured out of xir mouth with a pained whine as the stone entered xir like hot iron. Supporting xerself on xir free hand, Nergui bowed forward, raised xir hips to make insertion easier on xerself. Strained groans kept escaping as xe now had to fight the same muscles that so easily gave way to xir fingers. Xir entire body started to shake as it revolted against the pain. Against having to endure it like that.

Pushing the long piece of stone finally fully inside, keeping xir hand there to make sure it wouldn’t get ejected again, the red panda leaned back. Far enough to lean against the fallen tree behind xir, xir neck following the curvature. Looking through tears at the night sky above xir, Nergui tried to adjust, tried to find a way to combine this fresh agony with the pleasure xe had felt moments before. 

Slowly caressing xir throat, chest, moving through the fur to remind xir body of the bliss laying suddenly forgotten beneath the jade’s effect. The red panda remembered to not touch the discoloured patches painting xir, as they would only start another wave of searing pain through xir. Instead xir hand dropped between xir thighs, rubbed xir front while xe forced xerself to remember the lobster once again. Remember how good it felt to rip him open.

Blood dripped from the red pandas mouth, xir lip, as xir breath grew more and more ragged. More pained as the pleasure refused to take hold again. Pained and angry. Angry at having to use this method to manage xir corruption instead of getting to sit in a temple drinking tea. Angry at every Samurai willing to strike xir down if they saw even a small patch of discoloured fur. Angry at a world that had deemed xir worthless just by her birth. By what caste xe had been born into. 

Shoving the jade up one last time before pulling xir hand out, instead sitting down deep on xir heel and forcing the hips to grind against it. Nergui vaguely noticed the intended effect take place. Felt the tainted spaces slowly shrink, the pain lessen. 

Agonizingly slow

Too slow

Calling xir mind back again to the moment xe had xir hand deep inside the lobsters throat. Grabbing at whatever xe could while watching his small bug eyes grow dark. Feeling this mass of muscles and shell become too heavy for xir to hold and instead slump to the floor. 

This picture in front of xir eyes, xe let xir hands cramp around xir throat.

Gasping silently, eyes rolling back behind the lids, xir arousal finally managed to take hold again. Pleasure rolled back strongly through xir body, meshing with the pulsing pain, growing both into an orgasm so strong it made xir body rise up as the leg muscles cramped. It would have made xir scream if xe didn’t still choke xerself.

Nergui let go as xe collapsed to the ground, moaning hoarsly as xe made up for lost air, curling up as the aftershocks started to race through xir.

Relaxing

Curling up again

Pleasure and pain still dancing through xir from the groin to the tip of the limbs, back to the groin. Tail twitching, fur poofing and flattening with every wave, hands moving unconsciously over the body. Clawing, scratching, grabbing as if wanting to tear off xir skin.   
With not enough awareness left to mind it, moans and delighted whines filled the space of xir little enclosure. Xe did xir best to keep the orgasm going. To evoke another round of waving pleasure until that kind of overstimulation started to turn painful.

By then, the jade lost its power to conjure up more pain and had done its task. With Jigokus Taint now banned inside the stone, the red pandas discoloured fur had gone back to its natural black and red. The forked tongue grown back into a single whole.

Mind blank of thoughts, Nergui let xir body move how it wanted, feel how it wanted, make the noises it wanted till it eventually calmed down. Pain fading and making place for a comfortable afterglow and what would surely be sore muscles the coming morning. Exhausted the red panda slid a hand down xir body, between the cheeks to open xir hole once more. Roughly cleaning out what was left of the once painful stone.

Jade, being the weakest between it, Crystal and Obsidian, could only hold a certain amount of taint. Could only purify so much evil before turning into a dark green sludge unable to harm or hurt.

Curling up once more, nestled in the earth between fallen trees and discarded clothes, under a dark sky dotted with stars, Nergui fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is very welcome!  
> Find me in Twitter @VoidxVortex!


End file.
